The present invention is in the technical field of onboard vehicle battery recharging. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of integrated wind driven devices that generate and maintain sufficient electrical power to operate a vehicle. The fluid viscosity changes to control turbine blade pitch or angle of attack to establish a constant and optimal rpm in turbine blade speed. Such variable viscosity fluids are non-Newtonian pseudoplastic fluids, the group of fluids comprising thixotropic fluids and shear thinning fluids. In the instance of thixotropic fluids, viscosity decreases over time at a constant shear rate. A shear thinning fluid exhibits decreasing viscosity with an increasing shear rate. In the present invention, rotation of the turbine blades produces shear that decreases the viscosity of the non-Newtonian pseudoplastic fluid, thereby decreasing its resistance to flow. The less viscid fluid is able to move along the turbine blade from a first position to second position that changes the center of gravity of the blade, which in turn, changes the angle of attack or blade pitch.
The present invention includes various improvements over past onboard wind-powered systems for generating electricity in a vehicle by directly applying wind energy for electrical conversion without additional heat, ductwork, multi-staged impellers, nozzles, or air compressors. These functional devices add excess weight to the devices of the past, reduce total work efficiency, increase complexity for mechanical maintenance, and reduce power generating efficiency.
The present invention changes turbine blade pitch or angle of attack for each windmill by modifying the blade center of gravity with respect to a central gear and lock pin device by using a non-Newtonian pseudoplastic fluid to achieve a constant and optimum rpm in turbine blade speed. This results in a more efficient battery charging as compared to onboard chargers of the past.
Conventional vehicle battery recharging devices, such as generators or alternators, require a direct connection to the vehicle's engine that turns the generator shaft via belts or chains. To enhance the overall efficiency of battery operated vehicles (but not limiting the use of the present invention to only electrical vehicles) a means is needed that will not increase friction (energy loss from the engine's torque) caused by such added belts or chains. By placing one or more windmill units, with internal non-Newtonian pseudoplastic fluids, at strategic locations on the vehicle that take advantage of incoming air, onboard batteries can be recharged and/or used during operation of the vehicle.